This invention relates generally to beauty products, and more specifically to cosmetic related products that can be stored in a user's hand bag or purse.
There is need for improvements in such products such as support receptacles that are easily operable to controllably and movably present useful articles, particularly in such manner that the articles are retained or partly retained by the receptacles. There is also need for such products having the improvements in construction, modes of operation, and unusually beneficial results as are disclosed herein.